


Bound

by ElvenSorceress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Battle, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rope could never actually keep him tied up, but Bruce likes it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the last day of Porn Battle XIV. I wrote some kinky science boyfriends fic. It’s nothing but porny porn kinkporn. I regret nothing.

Rope could never actually keep him tied up, but Bruce likes it anyway. He likes straining against it, feeling the material securing him, keeping him in place. He likes choosing to stay that way. 

He loves what it does to Tony. The way Tony looks at him. Like Bruce is hot and beautiful and sexy and the most desirable thing in existence. No one has ever made Bruce feel like that. 

It's not helplessness having the soft, black rope around his wrists and arms and chest and thighs and ankles; it's permission. It gives Tony free reign to touch him, tease him, to go as hard or slow as he wants.

Tony holds onto it sometimes and uses it to pull Bruce down onto his cock. Sometimes, Tony will wrap it around Bruce's dick and refuse to let him come. 

He loves the tug of the rope, the way it pinches and tightens. It means Bruce doesn't have to be in control. He doesn't have to worry. Doesn’t have to keep himself in check. It means the Other Guy listens to Tony. He doesn't listen to anyone else on a regular basis, but he'll listen to Tony. 

Tony can inflict pain if he wants; he only does so when Bruce begs him to. Bruce's thighs turn red, his chest turns red, his ass feels red. Tony stretches him with fingers and silicone and thick glass and his own hard dick. It burns and stings and Bruce never wants it to stop. 

Even when Tony makes him come, he begs for it not to stop. He begs Tony to keep going and make them both come again and again until Bruce's whole body is hypersensitive and raw and he's falling apart. 

Tony will jerk him off and suck him and sit on Bruce's cock and let Bruce fuck him until Bruce is sobbing and can't handle anymore. It's then that Tony finally unties him. 

Tony soothes any skin that's red, massages sore muscles that have been in one position for too long. He cleans away lube and cum and sweat and leaves gentle kisses where he thinks flesh was abused. He holds Bruce and strokes his hair and lets him fall asleep with arms around him. When he wakes, Tony is still curled beside him, keeping him safe from all the things Hulk can't destroy. 

Tony's careful and gentle with him not because he's afraid of what the Other Guy will do, but because he thinks Bruce deserves to be treated that way. It's why Bruce has no problem letting Tony do anything to him.


End file.
